


happy birthday tobio

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also mostly about ass?, disgustingly sweet like really really gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jesus christ</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday tobio

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this early because i suck

Kageyama woke up on his birthday to bright hair tickling his chin, kisses on his chest and sheets tangled tight and around himself and his boyfriend, the darkness of the December morning still heavy outside but both the Christmas lights draped around the bedroom and his heart glowed softly, stirring the birthday boy gently awake.

"Good morning, Tobio." Hinata whispered, soft, when Kageyama's arm at his back started to move. He tilted his head up from where it rested at his boyfriend's shoulder to give Kageyama a quick peck on the jaw, then leant up to whisper "Happy birthday," before moving his lips back down to Kageyama's neck and nestling into the skin there. It was, surprisingly, quite rare to wake up in this way; usually Kageyama's mornings were filled with much more urgency, with the sound of their alarm and shouting and toasters, but this... This was quiet, calm, soothing. Kageyama liked this. Liked Hinata quietly kissing his neck, liked Hinata whispering for him to move his head a bit.

Kageyama sighed, content, turning his head to give his lover more of the skin on his neck to kiss at, feeling warm and fuzzy. "Morning Shou." He sighed, relaxed, propping himself up on one arm to get a better look at the man curled up beside him. It was a little hard to see him properly, his eyes still tired from sleep and the glow of christmas lights didn't do much to illuminate Hinata's features, but he could at least see the smaller of them smiling, his hair splayed out against their sheets, bare chest heaving slowly with each lazy breath. "Thank you."

Further moments were spent in comfortable silence, Kageyama tracing designs into Hinata's back, hearts and their names and stars and volleyballs, sighing contentedly as Hinata lazily kissed and sucked and rubbed circles with his thumbs, pressing forward until their chests were together, rising and falling in sync.

Hinata yawned against his neck, finally, placing a last kiss against Kageyama's chest before resting his head back down on the mattress, running his foot absently against Kageyama's calf. "I got you somethin'." 

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, softly, peering downwards to catch Hinata's sleepy grin. Hinata's hands slid up from their previous spot on Kageyama's hips to his chest, up further to his shoulders, pulling himself closer for a slow, but tender kiss. Both melted into it immediately, the familiarity of the action not lost between them, even when it ended with a second, shorter peck on the lips.

"You want it now?" 

"That wasn't it?" The taller man hummed, gathering Hinata up into his own arms and giving him a tight squeeze, to which the redhead giggled and nuzzled into his neck. There was no better way Kageyama could imagine waking up on his birthday. "Mm, might as well. I don't want to get out bed for a while yet." 

"Me neither." Hinata said, softly, reaching under his pillow and pulling out a small wrapped gift, patterned with colourful stripes and finished with a red ribbon bow where Hinata's job with the sellotape had been sloppy. Gingerly Kageyama took it from him, rolling onto his back slightly so as to let Hinata cuddle up into his side and watch him open it properly. Firstly Kageyama took off the bow, sticking it instead in Hinata's hair, making the shorter whine softly - though he made no move to take it out, opting to snuggle closer and keep his arms tight around Kageyama's middle. 

Carefully Kageyama picked at the tape, not wanting to spoil the quiet calm of the morning with the sound of ripping paper, though the crackle as he peeled the paper away and discarded it on the bedroom floor did that anyway. The silence came back, however, as Kageyama regarded the gift in his hands; a simple wooden frame, decorated with a permanent marker doodle of two tiny crows in the bottom-left corner and the words "I love you! Happy Birthday! -Hinata" in the top right. Kageyama traced his thumbs over the frame, feeling warm and wet prickling at his eyes.  _Nah, shit_. Inside the frame was a picture of the two of them - not the highest quality photograph and if Kageyama recalled, Hinata took it on his phone - from the summer of that same year, pressed up close together, Hinata grinning wide and flashing a peace sign while Kageyama pouted and shielded his eyes from the sun. It was in Tokyo - Kageyama could see the buzz of the Olympic stadium behind him. He only teared up a little bit.

"I hope you like it," yawned Hinata, burrowing further under Kageyama's free arm, to which Kageyama responded to by squeezing him tight. "There's other stuff by the christmas tree, but, um, that's the special one."

"I love it." Kageyama murmured, regarding the frame fondly before setting it down on his bedside table, angling it so they could both see. "I love you. Thank you, again."

Hinata let out a relieved breath, climbing over Kageyama as the latter maneuvered him to lie on top. Kageyama reached up to pat the bow now stuck to Hinata's hair, grinning softly while his other hand slid down his boyfriend's back. "Are you my present, too?"

"That's so corny, Tobio." Hinata whined, pressing into the hand that now petted his hair. "You're so lame. Of _course_ you'll get birthday sex, stupid."

Kageyama laughed through the intense embarrassment, still at twenty-two his cheeks staining deep red at Hinata's teasing. In retaliation, the hand at Hinata's back inched lower, giving Hinata's ass a rough squeeze.

Hinata actually  _yelped_ , squeaking out a "not right now!" and then a "tonight, dumbass!" and a series of other irritated-but-not-quite protests as Kageyama kept on doing it.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm appreciating my present." Kageyama scoffed, enjoying the soft whine that Hinata gave him in response while the hand at his hair joined the other against his ass cheeks, both squishing in tandem.

"When are you not," Hinata complained, shoving his face down into the mattress beside Kageyama's head. Perfect for Kageyama to turn his head and nibble at the shorter boy's ear. "I think you appreciate my ass too much, sometimes."

Kageyama clicked his tongue thoughtfully, a thumb rubbing against where he knew there was a pimple on Hinata's butt, gently teasing the flesh. It was true, maybe, but that didn't mean he was ashamed. "It's a nice ass." He confirmed, both palms kneading Hinata's rump. The boy definitely did his squats; it was plump but toned enough, giving Kageyama excellent purchase for squeezing it. It was probably softer than their pillows, if he was honest, not to mention more beautiful. At this point he knew Hinata's ass all too well; he'd been face-to-face with it enough times, looked over it enough to know the exact smattering of freckles, where it was softest, where and how Hinata liked to be touched most. It would've been embarrassing if he wasn't so in love with it.

"Not like yours, then?" Hinata teased, pushing back against Kageyama's large hands, giggling when the taller slapped his ass in retaliation, soon dissolving into all-out laughter and he was nuzzling his nose against Kageyama's to the taller man's protests. "Seriously, Tobio! Your ass sucks!"

"Does not," Kageyama pouted, sticking his tongue out. "It's my birthday and you're being an asshole, wow,"

Hinata just grinned, hooking his legs around Kageyama's, enjoying the feeling of his smooth legs rubbing up against Kageyama's much rougher ones, cupping the taller's cheeks in his hands and rubbing against his nose with renewed vigour before catching his tongue and kissing him lazily. As expected, Kageyama relaxed underneath him, settling for rubbing small circles on Hinata's ass with his palms, occasionally squeezing, which Hinata sighed at.  "Your ass  _does_ suck. It's so flat and solid and bony and it sucks when I try to spoon you."

"You can have the ass for the both of us, then." Kageyama said, tiredly, pouting when Hinata reached behind him to poke at his butt. 

"Enough ass talk, dummy." Hinata giggled, pressing their lips together again, moaning into Kageyama's mouth whenever his ass was touched just right. Kageyama swallowed each one, quite happily, licking into Hinata's mouth slowly and appreciatively, gently rolling the both of them over so as to press harder into the kiss. His hands were nicely squashed against the mattress, cushioned by Hinata's warm, squishy flesh, which he hummed contentedly at. 

They fell asleep again, later, after Kageyama had rolled off of Hinata and curled around him, instead, brushing back his hair and affectionately kissing his forehead. Hinata woke up with a kiss to the ass and to kicking Kageyama off their bed, huffing and stalking off to make lunch since it was far too late to have breakfast anyway. Kageyama ate soft boiled eggs in bed that morning, content with Hinata right where he should be, pressed up close to him where their thighs were touching and breath mingling when they turned their heads to talk or kiss. He didn't sleep again until late that night, tired and spent but happy, tucked underneath their blankets with the glow of christmas lights above them, nestled against each other as the final minutes of Kageyama's birthday ticked by.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent over two hours talking about kageyama's disappointing ass last night and i'm serious he's so tall and lanky it's got to be flat as hell and also rock hard because he's so toned what is there for hinata to squeeze kageyama is probably so jealous of hinata's plush rump


End file.
